


If You Insist, I Will Keep Up With The Charade

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Cat's thoughts after 1x09 after she sees both Kara and Supergirl together





	If You Insist, I Will Keep Up With The Charade

**Author's Note:**

> So while slogging to complete the Secret Santa Supercat prompt, I found this little piece that I had written about a year ago but completely forgot to post. Think of it as Cat's thoughts regarding Kara/J'onn's ruse and how she feels about it. Complete unbeta-ed as usual, so be kind.

Cat Grant very rarely lied. Her journalistic background made her a person with an utmost respect for integrity. Moral principles needed to be broken once in a while in her line of work, but Cat had never ever published or even written anything that was untrue.

Which was one of the reasons why she hated being lied to.

Which, in turn, was one of the reasons why she was so disappointed in Kara, her naive and eager to please assistant. 

Kara. 

The same Kara who had lied to Cat, her own boss and mentor, just a few hours ago in her office. Cat thought that she had definitely trained Kara better than that. 

She took a sip of the alcohol that burned her throat and offered her a welcomed relief to the pounding in her head. Cat rolled her eyes. As if she fell for the parlour trick that Kara and pseudo Supergirl had pulled earlier.

Kara had still tried to maintain that her and Supergirl weren’t the same person. But, one look at both the blondes in close proximity only served to cement her own beliefs regarding Kara’s super identity. 

So there Cat was, still in her office past midnight, wondering just why Kara did not come clean when she had all the chance in the world to.

Cat Grant very rarely lied. But tonight, she had lied to the both of them, letting them believe that Cat had fallen for their ruse. Oh, she could play along all right, if that was what Kara wanted her to do. She could play the flustered and embarrassed superior just as well as Kara could still play the timid and stuttering assistant.

Cat scoffed. Kara obviously didn’t trust Cat enough to let her on her true identity. Cat took another sip of the bourbon she had poured another shot of. Did Kara really think that Cat would expose her as Supergirl? Maybe back when she was an investigative journalist, hoping for a break to climb the career ladder.

But as the CEO of CatCo Media; Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media – Cat knew how to spin a tale on the identity of Supergirl to sell more copies. She knew that Kara Danvers would not sell as much as the mystery of Supergirl’s identity. And she knew that exposing Kara would ruin any hope that Kara may have had to lead a normal life.

And as Kara’s mentor and the fact that Kara was the only assistant that Cat could tolerate for more than a week? Cat Grant wasn’t stupid. She knew that exposing Kara as Supergirl would cause a lot of changes in their dynamic. Cat did not want to lose Kara as her assistant any more than Kara wanted to lose the only semblance of a normal life that she led at CatCo.

Cat sighed. She really thought better of Kara. Better yet, she thought that Kara would think more of her. That surprisingly stung.

So.

Cat would give Kara one more chance to undo her farce. She did after all have a soft spot for her assistant. A soft spot that's frankly quite sore now, come to think of it.

Cat drank the rest of the amber liquid and set her glass down. And now that she’s seen them both up close, she has come to the realisation that she's still just as much into Kara the assistant as she is into Supergirl.

Huh. Fancy that.


End file.
